The missions Cost
by mugseymalone
Summary: The team of Sg1 are off world and greeted my a primitive society, but they aren't what they appear, this turn nasty and they are captured. Can Sg-1 cope with what happens? (R Scene of Rape)
1. The incident

Sg-1 stepped through the Stargate, none of them knowing what was  
going to happen next, but a part of them liked that excitment,  
like not knowing.  
  
As they arrived on P4X-9973 they all stopped to survey their surroundings.  
"No obvious use of the Stargate recently" Daniel Spoke . He continued  
to look around for traces of past or present civilizations.  
  
Major Samantha Carter began walking around, scanning the area for   
the new prototype reconisanse plane, She stopped dead in her tracks.  
"Carter?" Jack said, watching her curiously, "You Okay?"  
Sam looked around, "Something dosen't feel right sir". she didn't  
know what it was but she knew it was something.  
"Such as?"  
"I'm not sure colonel, I don't know how to explain it"  
  
"Curious" Daniel began, brushing away some loose grass and leaves,  
"It looks like someone tired to hide their trail"  
"Well let's see where it takes us, Teal'c watch my 12, Carter you   
watch my 6" He began in the direction of the trail.  
  
Teal'c leaded holding firm his staff weapon, he too felt some unease,  
his face portrayed none of it though, as usual his face was void of  
emotion.  
  
They walked about 4 clicks before coming to a large village. They entered  
cautiously unsure of what kind of welcome they would receive, as they   
walked along what appeared to be some kind of road, a group of people  
greeted them.  
"Welcome!, I have heard that you came through the great disk"  
A Handsome middle aged man spoke, obviously their leader, Daniel though  
to himself, his clothes indicate wealth and importance.  
"Hello, My name is Daniel Jacks..."  
The man cut him off and walked towards Major Carter.  
"And you Are?"  
Daniel looked at the man, slightly miffed.."Okay..."  
  
The mans interest in Carter set off Jack's protective side,  
"That is Major Carter, and I am Jack O'neill"  
The man broke away his gaze from Sam's steele blue eyes.  
"Forgive me....I am Travis of Lorean...Prince Travis"  
Daneil took over the conversation. "We are pleased to meet you  
Prince Travis of Lorean, we are from a place called Earth"  
"Earth?..That must be quite some distance from here, you must be tired  
from you long journey, please come with me to the castle"  
"We would be honoured" Daniel motioned for him to lead the way,trying  
to ignore Jacks glares, he turned to Sam.  
"Castles, they could be decendents of Ancient Ireland, or England,  
I'm leaning towards England though"  
Sam nodded, her previous feelings of unease beginning to subside.  
  
As they entered the castle they were greeted by a procession of people,  
they smiled and bowed, obviously to Travis, he just kept walking.  
"We have some amazing technology and medicines, If you have come  
to trade"  
"No thanks" Jack smiled.  
"Sir, I think we should at least take a look"  
Jack nodded, "Alright, but a quick look"  
  
No one noticed Travis take a remote from his pocket, before they know it,  
they felt the cushion of darkness surround them, and then fell to the floor.  
  
Awaking in a cell, Jack Bolted up, rubbing his eyes.  
"Everyone Okay"  
He heard Daniel Mumble "Yeah".  
"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter does not appear to be present" Teal'C  
pointed out.  
"What!!" Jack looked around the stone cell, their weapons had been taken,   
and the door looked to be solid steele.  
  
Sam opened her eyes then rubbed her head, as she sat up she noticed  
that her weapons and jacket were gone, she looked around confused,  
the last thing she remembered was entering the castle, She noticed  
that she appeared to be in a bed room, Travis Entered.  
"Sleep Well?"  
"What's going on, where are my friends?" Carter Demanded  
He approached the bed where she sat and seated himself beside her, setting  
his hand on her leg and letting it travel up her thigh.  
Her brow furrowed, she didn't like where this was going, she slapped  
his hand away, in return he back handed her, then took out a knife and  
pushed her down on the bed, and slowly began to pull off her clothes,  
and undo his belt and pants, he whispered in her ear as she fought him,  
"If your a good girl I won't kill your friends"  
Slowly his hands undid the clasp of her bra and removed it as well as  
her shirt,he began to massage the swell of her breasts, then let his  
tongue trail over them, taking each one in his mouth and sucking on it,  
ocassionally giveing a nip. His free hand took off his pants as well as   
hers,enjoying each whimper and cry that escaped her. Slowly his hand   
travelled up her inner thigh, playing with each of the folds of skin   
between her legs,rubbing and exploring, finally he straddled her slowly   
lowered himself into   
her,slowly at first he began to move, then faster and faster.  
Carter held back silent tears, as if on it's own accord her body began  
to buck in rythem to him, her breath became ragged, everytime she tried  
to push him off, she would feel the cold blade of his knife push against  
her throat. Finally he climaxed and withdrew himself from her, but he  
was not finished, his hands still explored between her legs, inserting  
his fingers and rubbing certain areas, still holding firm the knife,  
he brought his face lower, letting his tongue do the exploring.  
Again Sam found herself aroused, and there was nothing she could do to  
stop it, she felt herself sucomming to him, drawing near her own climax,   
her body reared and bucked, at each stroke of his tongue until finally it   
came, she layed back on the bed, allowing the tears to flow.  
In their Cell, Jack began banging on the door and yelling for any  
guards, One of the guards appeared, pointed one of their guns into the cell  
and shot Jack in the led, laughed then turned and left.  
"Crap!" Jack yelled in pain.  
"Perhaps you should not have attempted that O'Neill" Teal'C pointed out.  
"Ya Think!!"  
Daniel tied off Jacks leg, and wrapped up the wound with some cloth.  
"We gotta find Carted" Jack pleaded with Daniel, who nodded, their was  
nothing else to say.  
  
Sam could feel where some bruises were going to form, She pleaded with  
Travis to stop, he looked at her and laughed, holding her wrists above  
her head with one hand, he spread open her legs with his other,and   
lowered himself into her, roughed that before, he began to push harded,  
and sway faster,and faster, She cried out in pain, but he just went   
harder, she though she was going to pass out, until he reached up and  
slapped her, "No no, stay awake" Again his lips surrounded her breast,  
nipping and sucking. And As fast as it all began it all stopped, he rose,  
did up his pants, licked his lips and left the room.  
For a few minutes, Sam curled into a tight ball and cried.   
Pulling on her clothes, still in shock and shaking badly she headed  
for the door, her eyes red and swollen from crying.  
  
Outside the Bedroom Travis arranged for some guards to meet outside  
of the prisoners cell, he wasn't quite done with her yet. As she   
opened the door, she was greeted my Travis's fist, right across her face,  
she cried out and doubled over, still in shock, he began to kick her  
in the ribs, again and again.  
"Did I tell you to leave the room!" He shouted at her, then grabbed her by  
the hair and pulled her to her feet, she held onto her ribs,she was  
pretty sure a couple of them were bruised, if not broken.  
"Where are you taking me" She managed to spit out through tears and   
clenched teeth, trying despratly to surpress the pain, but it was   
overwhelming.  
Travis hit her across the side of her head with the handle of the knife,  
within a few seconds, blood began to trickle down her face.  
  
As they arrived in front of the cell they were greeted by five guards  
carrying spears, and a couple of them armed with hand guns, one of them  
opened the door, Travis kept his hold of Sam's hair, she looked pale, weak,  
bruised, and her head was bleeding, he held his knife to her throat.  
"So Jack, tell me how the long staff like weapon works "  
Jack looked at Sam with concern in his eyes.  
"Let her go and i'll show you" He cooly replied.  
  
As Travis turned his back for a moment Teal'c, Jack and Daneil ambushed  
the guards. While taking down a couple guards Jack noticed how Sam  
cowered away from Travis, what had that bastard done to her. In a  
fit of anger he rushed Travis and punched him with such force that he fell   
to the ground, he looked at Sam.  
"Come on Carter lets go!"  
For a moment Sam looked at him too scared to mobe, everything had happened  
so fast, she tried to shake it off and ran off with the others.  
  
Jack decided it would be best to stay clear of he paths, no doubt  
people were looking for them.  
  
For about a half hour they walked in silence. Jack kept looking over  
at Carter, he had a pretty good idea what happened to her, That Travis  
guy had taken quite an interest in her.  
  
With one arm holding her ribs, she stared at the ground in front of her,  
she felt disgusted, and she wasn't sure how she was going to face  
everyone once they knew what happened. She had never before felt so  
helpless. A Flash of Jolanor's memories flashed before her, this was not  
the first time she had been through this...well part of her had, she   
couldn't stand it, looking down she noticed an old knife lying in the   
dirt, she stopped walking, picked it up and muttered "Never Again".  
  
Jack turned and looked at Sam just to see her stab a knife into her own  
chest, he cried out her name and ran to her.  
"It's my fault" she cried, lying on the ground. "I deserve to die"  
Jack took off his jacket and pushed it onto her wound, and picked  
her up in his arms, and continued walking, he was glad that Teal'c and  
Daniel had gone ahead.  
"It's not your fault, it was never your fault"  
God he hated this. He hugged her to him and hurried the pace, reaching  
the Stargate, Daniel looked at him curiously, Jack shook him away.  
"Daniel hurry, dial us home"  
A few moments later the gate activated and they stepped though.  
  
A medical team rushed towards them, and the General came down, Jack  
placed Sam genly on a streacher, and followed her down to the infirmary.  
"Colonel what happned?" the General Inquired, watching his team with  
a worried expression.  
"I'll explain later sir"  
"Very well, report to the infirmary"  
  
Walking into the Infirmary, Janet approached him, he was glad, he needed  
to tell her what happend.  
"Doc, I need to talk to you about Carter"  
Something about his tone told her it was urgent.  
"What is it Colonel?"  
Jack looked down uncomfortably, his hands in his pockets.  
"When we were seperated, I'm pretty sure Carter was....." He paused,  
just having to say it was killing him. "Raped"  
A Long moment of silence filled between then.  
"On our way back to the stargate she stabbed herself and.."  
Suddent it occured to him, something like this had happened to Jolinar.  
"Doc, Jolinar, she was raped as well, that memory must have pushed   
her over the edge"  
Janet nodded.  
"Please let someone look at that leg colonel", at that she rushed off  
to attend to Sam.  
  
Jack sat down on one of the beds, his head in his hands. He had failed her,  
he swallowed hard, pushing back a mixture of anger and worry. He had known  
Carter for a few years now, but never did she seem so weak, he laid back  
and allowed a nurse to attend to his leg. He wasn's sure how much time had  
passed while he lay on the bed, until Sam was wheeled into the infirmary,  
He stood to talk to Janet.  
"Doc, is she gonna be okay?"  
"Well luckily the knife missed and vital organs." She paused "physically,  
colonel she;s going to be fine, it;s mentally i'm worried about"  
Jack nodded, "Can i see her"  
Janet watched his eyes, they looked so sad and concerned.  
"Alright"  
  
Jack sat in a chair near her bed, he wasn;t sure how long he had been   
sitting there.   
Sam opened her eyes and saw Jack staring back, smiling at her, but also   
worried.  
"hey" he said, brushing back some hair from her face"  
"hey" She was sure that by now they all knew, what tramp she was.  
Embarassment flooded over her.  
Why couldn't they have just let her die, the team was safe.  
"Why didn't you just let me die!"  
she choked out, it was more of a plea than a question.  
  
Jack stared into her blue eyes, his heart was breaking.  
"Carter, I would never have been able to forgive myself, if I had  
let you die"  
He took a deep breath, trying to regain his control over his emotions.  
"I care too much for you, to just sit back and watch you die"  
Gently he reached out and took her hand in his, and gently gave it a   
squeeze.  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes, she couldn't let him see her cry.  
"I'm tired, goodnight Jack"  
"'night Carter"  
  
Jack, he though to himself, she had used his name. 


	2. Aftermath

Sam, woke with a start, seating and panting. All night her dreams had   
  
been plagued with his face, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't shake   
  
the fear that had enveloped her. She looked around, the infirmary was dark,   
  
and abandoned except for a few nurses scurring about. She ran her hands through  
  
her hair trying to regain her composure, carefully she pulled the blankets off  
  
of herself and slid her legs off of the bed, wincing, she looked down at  
  
her stab wound, it had started bleeding through the bandages slightly.  
  
  
  
Taking a deep breath she stood, shuddering at the overall coldness of the  
  
infirmary, she looked around making sure no one had seen her, she was getting stir-crazy  
  
in here, she headed towards one of the storage cabinets, trying the handle, she realized  
  
it was locked, banging her head on the door, she moved away, she had to get away,   
  
the nightmares alone were driving her insane, she almost jumped out of her skin as she  
  
heard a toilet flush and a door open.  
  
Coloneil O'Neill stepped from the bathroom and found himself face to face  
  
with Sam, he watched her, she was standing beside a medical cabinet, Damn it, he thought,  
  
he appraoched her slowly.   
  
"Hey Carter, shouldn't you be in bed, Janet will have a fit if she see's you"  
  
He was trying to keep things light, and easy.   
  
"I was...I was...just streaching my legs, getting bored of that bed"  
  
He nodded, walking towards her and leading her back to the bed.  
  
" By the medical cabinet?...Come on Carter...We can get through this, let me help you"  
  
  
  
Sam stared into his eyes, her own Steele blue eyes watering, she took a breath,  
  
trying to regain her composure, she couldn't let him see her cry. Allowing herself to  
  
be led back to the bed, she noticed his overall tired appearance, he must not have slept  
  
at all, he looked like hell. Climbing back into bed, she allowed him to raise the blanket  
  
over her. She always felt safe with him, she was very tempted to tell him her true feelings,  
  
she needed him to stay with her, when he left, she felt empty, and afraid...he seemed to  
  
be able to push back the darkness, if only for awhile. And there was so much darkness  
  
these days, she felt like it was overtaking her, enveloping her, and there was no way out,  
  
he was her only light, and even that was small...a match.  
  
  
  
"I see him when I sleep"  
  
He nodded, sitting down in a chair beside her bed, he didn't know what to say to her,  
  
he felt so guilty, if only he had fought harder, and gotten to her in time, none of   
  
this would be happening. He stared into those sad blue eyes of hers, he wished he  
  
could take away all of her pain.  
  
"Want me to stay?"  
  
She nodded, hugging his hand as if it were a lifeline.  
  
When Janet came into the Infirmary the next morning, she found Sam hugging Jacks  
  
hand and Jack leaned over her bed, both asleep. She signed silently, maybe he will be able  
  
to get through to her, to help her to face reality again. She and almost everyone else  
  
on base new about the special bond that had formed between Sam and Jack, they also  
  
knew about Air Force Protocal, damn the rules she though to herself. Deciding to let  
  
them both get some much needed sleep she made her rounds of her other patients.  
  
She had had to practially barricade the doors the past couple of days, between Daneil,  
  
Teal'c, and General Hammond, She had tried to distance Jack but had to give up on that,  
  
she had also limited his visiting hours, but he seemed to be genuinely helping Sam, so  
  
she had allowed him to stay without protest. 


	3. Delerium

(sorry it's been so long between updates!)  
  
Sam opened her eyes, she could feel some weight on her hand, lifting her head  
  
she watched Jack, he had fallen asleep on her hand. It really was sweet of him to stay with her  
  
all night. Gently she manouvered her hand from under him, and swung her legs over the side of the bed,  
  
careful of her injuries, and of a sleeping Jack. Slowly she walked towards the door, looking around carefully,  
  
she would need a change of clothes, her plan was to get to the surface and from there, she wasn;t sure yet.  
  
Peeking her head around the door, she found herself face to face with a Stoic looking Teal'c, he inclined his  
  
head towards her.  
  
"Major Carter, should not you be in bed?"  
  
"Yes i should Teal'c, but I just need some fresh air and a little walk, thats all"  
  
Teal'c watched her carefully.  
  
"I shall accompany you then"  
  
Sam stared at him, she didn't know what to say, or do, she just needed to get away.  
  
"Thats not necessary Teal'c, I'll be okay" She gave him a reassuring smile  
  
"Indeed you will not, your wound is bleeding as we speak, I shall call for Doctor Frasier"  
  
Sam looked down at her medical gown, he was right. She cursed silently, for ripping the stitches,  
  
and for not feeling well, she hoped her wound wasn't infected, but she felt a newfound giddiness,  
  
and the room was broiling and spinning.  
  
As Teal'c turned to call for the doctor, Sam made a run for it, a stupid smile plastered on her face.  
  
Quickly Teal'c stuck his head inside of the Infirmary.  
  
"O'Neill!, Major Carter has run off!"  
  
Jack woke with a start,  
  
"whaa??"  
  
Looking down and finding no sam he quickly got up, raced to the door, and out of the infirmary.  
  
Sam was running down the halls, almost laughing, passing airmen were giving her funny looks,  
  
maybe it was her gown she thought, skidding to a stop infront of a locker room she dashed inside,   
  
pried open on of the lockers and quickly changed her clothes. By now things were really starting to get hot,  
  
sweat was dripping from her forehead, her whole body ached, and she was finding it hard to concentrate.  
  
The gate she thought...all that nice cool water, that would stop the heat.  
  
Jack was racing down the halls at record speed, checking her lab, her quarters, and practically beating  
  
information out of passing Airmen.  
  
Sam peaked her head into to control room, a Zat Nickatel in her shaking hand, she stepping inside.  
  
"Major Carter, what are you doing outside of the informary" It was the General, a worried expression  
  
covered his usually calm face.  
  
"I'm going swimming" Her voice was light, airy, it carried an almost crazy tone, the General Looked at her confused,  
  
then turned to an airmen.  
  
"Airmen call the infirmary tell them Major Car..."  
  
Before he could finish sam shot him with the Zat Nicketel, his body crumpled and fell to the floor.  
  
Systematically she began shooting the airmen, then ran over to the computers and began dialing out,   
  
the Unauthorized gate activation alarm going off, she grinned with excitment, anything to dull  
  
the fires.  
  
Jack stopped midrun as he heard the Unauthorized gate activation alarm go off, he hoped to god  
  
that wasn't Carter, but his gut was telling him otherwise. Racing down the long Sgc corridors he entered  
  
the gate room, he could hear the chevrons locking in place, and the all to familiar whoosh of the gate locking  
  
and the wormhole activating. Slowly he stepped inside the room, Sam was standing at the bottom of the metal  
  
ramp, her skin was pale, and she was drenched in sweat, slowly he took a step towards her, she was shaking,   
  
and blood was seaping through her shirt from her stab wound.  
  
"Carter...Whatcha doin?"  
  
She looked over at him, her glazed eyes showing recognition.  
  
"It's hot....I need to cool off.....gonna go swimming" She looked feverously at the gate.  
  
"Carter, the gate isn't made of water...Rememer?"  
  
She stared at him, a confused look on her face.  
  
"No"  
  
"If you come with me, I'll take you to a pool, we can fill it with nice cold ice water..." He smiled all the while  
  
slowly approaching her.  
  
"Ice water?"she closed her eyes and smiled  
  
As soon as her eyes were closed Jack ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her, firmly, but careful not to hurt her.  
  
"Hey! what are you doing Jack!"  
  
"Shhh....It's okay Sam, I'm gonna take you to Janet...she will make you nice and cold" He smiled pulling her gently  
  
to the infirmary.  
  
Janet looked up from one of the Airmen Sam had shot, as Jack entered the infirmary, pulling along a pale, Major Carter.  
  
She rushed over to them, concern filling her features.  
  
"bring her over to this bed"  
  
"She Delerious Doc" He lifted her onto the bed, trying to keep her calm and settled.  
  
Janet laid a hand on Sams forehead."She's burning up"  
  
For the second time in two days Janet poked her head around the corner and found Jack asleep on Sams Bed,  
  
her hand tightly held in his, this time his whole body was on the bed, he laid holding her in his arms, it had been the   
  
only way to make she she would stay laying down, and calm. 


	4. The wakeup

Sam opened her eyes, she could feel another presence beside her,looking down she noticed  
  
Jack, his arms wrapped protectively around her. For a moment she forgot all that had happened   
  
and smiled, otherwise it would have been a nice moment. But as quickly as it had come it left  
  
and images of Travis floating though her mind, she felt so weak, so useless. She couldn't even   
  
stop a single human, what did that say about her ability to fight off the Gou'auld. For once  
  
since her mother died she found herself plagued with self doubt, better more qualified people  
  
deserved to be on SG1 and maybe she was holding back progress. As gently as she could she   
  
moved Jacks arms from her and looked around for any nurses, she wasn't planned on making a   
  
getaway, just using the bathroom. As she tried to move off the bed she winced, this was going to  
  
be harder than she had initially thought, she had no choice but to wake up Jack, she hated having  
  
to ask for more help...To look even weaker.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack smiled and opened his eyes, at first he was blissfully unaware of the situation all he knew  
  
was that he had woken up with Sam. Opening his eyes full he pushed the fog from his brain. He  
  
could feel her moving, furrowing his brow he quickly sat up, concern painting his face.  
  
"Carter you okay?....Want me to call Janet?"  
  
"Nah..I'm okay....I have to go to the bathroom"  
  
Jack stared at her a moment, he didn't understand,...why wasn't she going then?  
  
"So...Go"  
  
"umm...."  
  
Sam looked at him, her face turning beat red.  
  
"I can't get up Jack"  
  
Jack...there it was again, she had said his name. Swinging his legs off of the bed she walked  
  
around to the other side, gently placeing his hands under her arms and slowly helping her to her  
  
feet. Bracing her he helped her walk to the bathroom and waited outside of the door for her to finish.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
General George Hammond walked quickly through the halls towards the Infirmary. Once again he found  
  
himself visiting a member of SG1 in the infirmary, he sighed, it really had become a second home to them.  
  
This time was different. This time one of them were in here on their own accord, their own doing. That  
  
thought scared him to death, especially to think that Samantha Carter of all people would try and kill herself.  
  
He knew that it would take a lot to break her, and he hoped to god that she was going to be alright. Rounding  
  
the corner her entered the Infirmary and was Greeted by Jack. Not at all surprisng, he hadn't left her side the   
  
entire time they had been back, he knew he had been sleeping here with her, he knew how they felt about  
  
each other, at this point he didn't care about regulations, whatever got Major Carter Well faster was worth  
  
the trouble. He had watched her grow, she felt more like a daughter to him than a soildier under his command.  
  
"How's she doing son?"  
  
"Oh she's in the bathroom General"  
  
George chuckled at Jack...Couldn't he ever just answer his dammed question....Just once...  
  
"Yes i can see that Coloniel...Hows she doing though"  
  
"Oh she seems okay for now, was a bit Rocky last night...but she seems better"  
  
As if on cue Sam appeared from the bathroom, her face had much more colour that it had lastnight.   
  
Turning off the light in the bathroom She looked at the General and blushed, she vaguely remembered   
  
shooting him....  
  
"Hello Sir....I'm sorry...about last night..."  
  
"Oh it's okay....the important thing is that you get better"  
  
Her smiled affectionalty as Jack helped her back into bed, smiling to himself as he pulled the blankets  
  
around her.  
  
"I've sent word to your father, he should be here in a couple of days"  
  
"Thanks you sir"  
  
George smiled kindly towards her, it was breaking his heart to see her like this, at the same  
  
time he was angry, angry that someone would do that to a women...to anyone.  
  
"Well i'll leave you alone to get some rest"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Yes major?"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
For the first time in a couple of days there was a smile on her face, it was small and weak but it was there,  
  
and that gave his some hope that things would be okay.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack lowered himself onto a chair beside her bed, he wasn't sure what to say to her, taking her hand in  
  
his he smiled. This was the women he loved laying here in so much pain, he wished with all his heart that  
  
he could somehow take that all away,...somehow make it all better.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few days passed and Sam seemed to make genuine progress, Janet grudglingly released her to her quarters,  
  
but Janet would check up on her every few hours.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Janet was sitting in her office, she was going to check on sam soon, looking at her watch she sighed, there was  
  
never enough hours in a day it seemed. She half looked up as Coloniel O'Neill entered her office and closed the   
  
doors. Putting down her pen she smiled, as he made himself more comfortable in one of the chairs opposite her  
  
desk.  
  
"What can I do for you Coloniel?"  
  
"Nice ta see you too Doc....whats the matter poke yourself with one of your own needles?"  
  
He chuckled and she shook her head, rubbing the bridge of her nose.  
  
"Watch it Coloniel or I'll make your next Physical extra long.......So what  
  
can I do for you?"  
  
Jack raised his hands in mock surrender and smiled, he was up to something, that much she was sure.  
  
"Well I had an Idea 'bout Carter"  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Well i was thinking that some relaxation....maybe a break from the base would do her some good....let  
  
her get away for a while."  
  
"And what kind of break did you have in mind Coloniel?"  
  
She made sure to Emphazize his rank, there were regulations that they still had to follow.  
  
"Well...I was thinking maybe if i took her up to my Cabin...I could keep a close eye on her...and she could  
  
get the break that she needs"  
  
As much as she didn't want to admit it He had a point, a break from the base would do her some good, and  
  
perhaps Jack was the perfect person to help her. He was the one person she had stopped fully pushing away,  
  
stopped shutting out.  
  
"Alright I'll talk to the General"  
  
"Cause doc...the way i see it...wait...what?"  
  
Laughing she repeated herself. " I said i'd talk to the General...It's a great idea...I think it would do her some good"  
  
Jack rose from his chair, a smile lighting up his face, "Thanks doc..I'll go tell Sam"  
  
"Okay...but remember...don't push her"  
  
"I won't i swear"  
  
Raiseing his hands opened her door and backed out, heading straight for Sams quarters she was sure.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	5. The question

Hands in pockets Jack approached Sam's quarters, a sense of anticipation and dread washing   
  
over him.. Out of nervousness he Began rehearsing what he was going to say to her, it was so  
  
hard to talk to Carter lately..he was always so afraid that he would blurt out the wrong thing,  
  
as he usually did. Passing airmen looked at him curiously as they walked by, but  
  
knew better then to ask about it, for fear of incuring his wrath.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inside her quarters Sam sat at a desk, her laptop spread out infront of her, As exciting as   
  
paperwork was, she just couldn't focus on it, her mind kept wandering. It had been a few nights  
  
since she had slept, not that she would tell Janet of course. Everynight she laid down, closed her  
  
eyes and there he was...it happened again. So she simply stopped trying to sleep, as she spent  
  
most of her time alone in her quarters who was to know right?. Suddenly there was a knock at her   
  
door, and a familiar voice.  
  
"Carter..you in there...open up"  
  
Was she in here...Where else would she be. Janet had ordered her not to go to her lab, saying  
  
working would be to stressful, sighing she rose from her chair and walked towards the door.  
  
This room was becoming more like a prison....doing more harm then good.  
  
"Just a second Jack"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There it was again, Jack smiled to himself outside of her door, she had said his name. He loved  
  
the way she said his name, not something she normally did.. As the door opened he smiled his  
  
crooked smile, watching her a moment, unable to speak...Focus Jack..Focus he thought to himself.  
  
"What can I do for you Sir"  
  
The word...one he almost dreaded hearing now..Sir...snapping out of his thought induced coma he smiled.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure" She stepped out of the way, making room for him to pass.  
  
Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he looked around, her jacket was strewn haphazardly on the floor, the material  
  
crinkled now. Papers lie strewn across her bed, Definaletly unCarterish.  
  
"So Carter..Going Stir Crazy yet?"  
  
"Ugh...I'm so bored...I think i'm going crazy in here...you have to get me out of here"  
  
He smiled, ...his plan exactly he thought to himself, at least now he knew she wanted to go..somewhere..though not  
  
necessarily with him, but it was worth a try.  
  
"Actually Carter thats why I'm here"  
  
"Really....Janet said I could leave?"  
  
"Well...yes and no...theres a catch...."  
  
"uh oh a catch...what kind of catch Sir"  
  
"Well you can either stay here...alone in your quarters..or...you can come with me to my Cabin"  
  
He looked down at his feet, his toe digging into the floor, hands in pockets.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sam gulped...alone with Jack ...Though his Cabin did sound rather inviting, anything was better then  
  
staring at the same four walls day in and day out, and he was giving her that puppy dog look.  
  
"Just me and you?"  
  
"Yeah...That a problem.?"  
  
"No!...it's fine...that sounds nice actually" She ran her fingers through her hair, smoothing out some of the   
  
knots.  
  
"Then it's settled, we'll leave tommorow, at 0600..Thats not to early is it?"  
  
"No it's fine, i'll be ready. Though can we stop by my place so i can pick up a few things?"  
  
"Sure...thats fine. So....I guess i should let you get back to whatever it is you were doing"  
  
"I guess so...I'll see you tommorow sir"  
  
"Night Carter"  
  
Smiling at him, she moved towards the door, moving to open it. She was caught offguard as  
  
he leaned in and kissed her forehead, then opened the door and left. Staring at the closed door  
  
blankly she wondered what he had meant by that...probably just a comfort ...friend thing..she thought  
  
to herself. And it was...comforting, she felt safe with Jack...he seemed to fend off the impending darkness  
  
for at least a littlewhile.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
